


What lies within

by neckspike



Category: Kamen Rider Black
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, safe sex, small hints of body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neckspike/pseuds/neckspike
Summary: Kotaro has been through a lot of shit since his 18th birthday party ended in him and his brother being kidnapped and modified by Golgom. He carries a lot of guilt and a lot of fear of what his body has become. And Interpol Agent Taki Ryusuke is the first person he's felt like he can confide these fears in.
Relationships: Taki Ryusuke/Minami Kotaro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	What lies within

**Author's Note:**

> I did not rewatch the first episode with Ryusuke to see what actually happened so we're going with a handwave scenario that doesn't depend on it. Kotaro is lonely and touch starved and Ryusuke is sympathetic and willing to show him he's not the monster he fears he is.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my pal Kyle who is incredibly thirsty for Kotaro and also started me down this rarepair hole. Hope you enjoy it, buddy. I might edit it a little more in the future but for now it's done.

Kotaro hadn’t really understood how starved for human interaction he’d been until now. He’d always had Nobuhiko to confide in, as close as if they’d really been born twins, but ever since that night he’d been alone. He couldn’t bring himself to tell Kyoko, couldn’t burden her like that when she’d already lost the rest of her family.

But Taki Ryusuke had seen him, seen him change. Seen what was only visible for a split second when he called upon the power of the King Stone to become Kamen Rider Black, but Kotaro could always feel inside himself. The reason he could feel phantom, insectile legs tucked against his sides. The reason his back muscles sometimes twitched as though adjusting wings that didn’t exist. 

Ryusuke had seen that and thanked him, offered to buy him dinner. And he’d accepted and they’d eaten take out in Ryusuke’s hotel room and talked. Mostly Kotaro talked, the words spilling out of him like a dam let go. The bottled up story of how he’d gotten here. The birthday party, the escape from Golgom, his father’s murder. How he feared for Kyoko and Katsumi’s safety.

How afraid he was to touch people, the anxiety that he’d accidentally hurt someone just as easily as he’d shattered that soda bottle.

And Ryusuke had leaned over and said something, but Kotaro couldn’t comprehend it over the heat of Ryusuke’s hand on his knee. 

Ryusuke chuckled a little when Kotaro stammered, but his smile was tender. “You really are touch starved, huh?” 

Kotaro couldn’t think of a response, heat rising in his cheeks as he wrestled with his feelings. He’d always been confident and bold, it felt so strange to be so knotted up inside. The hand on his knee squeezed before pulling away.

“Sorry, maybe that was a little too forward of me.” Ryusuke said, a little embarrassed. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Kotaro managed to pull his words together with a great effort. “That’s not it! I…” He stumbled over what he was trying to say. “You’re really attractive and- It’s not that I don’t want to but…”

“But you’re afraid you’ll hurt me?”

“I won’t mean to, but I’m afraid if I’m not conscious of it… Yeah.” Kotaro hated how helpless he felt sometimes, like his own body was untrustworthy and liable to work against him at any moment. Actually saying it out loud somehow felt both relieving and shameful. 

“Kotaro.” Ryusuke touched Kotaro’s cheek, turned his face to look at him. “I’m not afraid of you.” The kiss was electric. Clumsy on Kotaro’s part, driven by little experience and his own fearful restraint. He let his hands come up to rest hesitantly on Ryusuke’s shoulders. The older man’s hand was on his hip, fingers were in his hair pulling him close. Kotaro was breathing heavily when they finally broke the kiss.

“Just relax and let me take care of you.” Ryusuke whispered in Kotaro’s ear, sending a shiver straight down his spine and into the growing heat in his gut. He was already half hard, badly wanting to close the tiny gap between them and grind his growing erection against Ryusuke. “I’ll do all the work, you can just hang onto the sheets and I promise no one will get hurt.” Ryusuke continued and Kotaro made a soft sound in his throat.

Kotaro pulled him close again, catching his lips in a hungry kiss. He tried to ignore the feeling like his jaws should be moving horizontally. Ryusuke’s lips were soft, tongue eager, strong hands touched his body with gentleness and affection. Their hips ground together. Kotaro gasped and buried his face in the crook of Ryusuke’s neck, overcome with the intensity as their clothed erections rubbed together. 

Ryusuke chuckled softly, whispered to him. “Do you want to shower first?”

“Yeah.” Kotaro murmured into Ryusuke’s neck. Ryusuke steered them towards the bedroom.

Ryusuke’s hands exploring his body was a little slice of heaven. Kotaro shivered and gasped, so much more excited by every touch than he’d ever expected. Lying on a hotel bed with a towel under his hips, arms resolutely held at his sides with fingers clenched in the sheets. He focused on his breathing even as every touch made his aching cock twitch, so hard he was dripping on his own belly from only this much stimulation.

A finger running up the underside of his cock drew a thin whine from Kotaro’s throat. Ryusuke smiled at him, handsome features framed by his wavy black hair still damp from the shower. “So sensitive.” Ryusuke’s voice was low and warm. He trailed his fingertip ever so lightly around the head of Kotaro’s cock, extracting another undignified sound from him. 

“If I had all the time in the world,” he mused, “I’d love to tease you until you just couldn’t take anymore.” Kotaro bit his lip at those words. “But we don’t have that kind of time, are you ready to go further?”

“Yes!” Kotaro near shouted. He tried to compose himself as Ryusuke failed to hide his amusement. “Yes. Please keep going.” He was instantly rewarded by Ryusuke grasping his cock and giving it a slow stroke, letting his hand come up almost off the head so his fingers bumped one after the other over the crown. Kotaro gasped and arched his back, trying to thrust his hips into Ryusuke’s hand.

Ryusuke’s grin was mischievous as he leaned across Kotaro to grab some things from the night stand. Kotaro let his head sag back against the pillow and tried to control his heavy breathing. He wanted to grab, dig his fingers into Ryusuke’s back, climb on top of him… but he didn’t dare. He focused on relaxing, letting Ryusuke do the work.

Kotaro made a soft noise as Ryusuke moved his legs, spreading them wider. Ryusuke was wearing an exam glove now, fingers glossy with lubricant. He took hold of Kotaro’s cock again and gave it a few slow strokes before pressing a slick gloved finger to Kotaro’s exposed asshole. Kotaro gasped at the combination of friction and the unfamiliar sensation of a slick digit gently probing him. He’d messed around like any healthy, popular teen but not in this particular way.

“Don’t worry, just relax.” Ryusuke crooned. Kotaro nodded in response. Ryusuke’s pace on his cock was perfectly calculated, keeping him from getting too close to climax yet. The finger that had been rubbing his delicate hole began to press inside and Kotaro resisted the urge to clench against the intimate invasion. It didn’t feel bad. A little bit strange. And as Ryusuke’s finger stroked in and out of him, along with the languid pace he was jacking his cock, it was starting to feel very nice. 

Ryusuke added a second finger, pressing gently to let Kotaro’s body stretch to accept it. Kotaro bit back another small noise, the slight discomfort of accommodating more was strangely pleasurable. He found himself wanting more, rocked his hips back to meet Ryusuke’s thrusting fingers. He was rewarded when Ryusuke pressed deeper, curled his fingers which pressed against something that made his vision dance as he pulled out. 

Kotaro whined out loud this time as a third finger joined the party, stretching him wider still. Ryusuke’s thrusts grew faster along with the hand stroking Kotaro’s cock. It didn’t take long until he was shuddering in the grips of orgasm, hands knotted in the sheets as his muscles clenched and he spattered himself and Ryusuke’s hand with his come. As he lay boneless and panting he could feel his asshole flexing, as through grasping for the fingers that had just left it. Such a strange feeling, but he felt so good.

He gasped at the feeling of a damp cloth wiped across his stomach. Managed to focus on Ryusuke cleaning the mess off his stomach, too uncoordinated yet to put together more than a murmured ‘thanks’. Much to Ryusuke’s apparent amusement. He chuckled and leaned in for a kiss, letting his hands wander Kotaro’s lean muscles once again. Kotaro gasped as Ryusuke brushed against an erect nipple, and Ryusuke rubbed it playfully.

“So, so sensitive.” He teased, enjoying the way Kotaro squirmed under him as he played with the tall man’s nipples. Kotaro was already starting to get hard again, which was perfect for Ryusuke’s purposes. 

Ryusuke held up a wrapped condom, a silent question. Kotaro nodded eagerly.

Kotaro groaned loudly as Ryusuke sank into him. It was a slow, controlled movement but his cock felt so much bigger and hotter than fingers had inside him. A feeling of fullness he’d never known he needed, but right now he wanted it more than anything. Ryusuke began to move, shallow thrusts gradually becoming longer strokes and building a steady rhythm. The sting of stretching becoming pleasure. Kotaro felt so damn good, repressing the desire to grab at him by clenching fistfuls of the sheets again.

Ryusuke shifted a little bit and suddenly each stroke was making Kotaro see stars again. He tried to move his hips to meet Ryusuke’s thrusts, but Ryusuke held him by the hips and controlled the pace. It was so good. Kotaro couldn’t care about stifling his voice anymore, panting and moaning Ryusuke’s name as he was pounded into the mattress. His whole world had narrowed to now and the mind blowing pleasure of getting utterly railed.

“More.” He begged. “Harder.”

And Ryusuke obliged, leaning his bodyweight into his thrusts and increasing the pace. The bed frame creaked and groaned with their frantic rhythm, the headboard knocking against the wall with each rough thrust. The slapping of flesh on flesh competed with Kotaro’s moaning. Ryusuke started stroking Kotaro’s cock again, trying to match the frenetic pace of their fucking. Finally Kotaro stiffened and came, wailing a wordless cry before he went limp. Ryusuke followed not long after, the tight grip of Kotaro’s enhanced muscles clenching around him had been on the verge of painful and he emptied himself with a few more stuttering thrusts.

They lay tangled together, panting. Until Ryusuke tried to push himself up, Kotaro didn’t even realize he’d embraced him at some point. He pulled his hands away in alarm, but grabbed at Ryusuke’s shoulders again as he suddenly pulled out of him. Ryusuke kissed his sweaty forehead as he dropped the used condom into the trash bin.

“I’m fine, look.” He said, turning so Kotaro could see his bare shoulders. They were, in fact, fine. Bearing the crescent shaped impressions of normal, blunt, human fingernails and nothing worse. It was like a huge weight was lifted off him all at once and Kotaro slumped gratefully against Ryusuke’s shoulder.

They slept soundly, Kotaro’s head tucked under Ryusuke’s chin, under the sheets Kotaro had slightly shredded. Even in the throes of passion he knew his partner from bedding, and that was a reassurance that he’d sorely needed. 


End file.
